Askin Nakk Le Vaar
| obrazek = Plik:13B Profilowe Askina.png | rasa = Quincy | urodziny = | wiek = | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = | waga = | grupa krwi = | poprzednia przynależność = 30px Wandenreich | atrybut = „'D'” - „'The Deathdealing'”Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strona 15 | zawód = | poprzedni zawód = Sternritter | zespół = | poprzedni zespół = Sternritter Schutzstaffel | partner = | bazy operacyjne = Silbern | krewni = ? | edukacja = | podstawowe umiejętności = The Deathdealing | debiut w mandze = Tom 61, Rozdział 543 | debiut w anime = | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = | angielski głos = | hiszpański głos = }} był Quincy i należał do grupy Wandenreich w oddziale Sternritter oraz członkiem |shatozusutaferu|po niemiecku „''Oddział Ochronny''”, a japońsku „''Elitarna/Cesarska Straż''”}}.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 599, strony 6-8Manga Bleach; Rozdział 620, strona 8 Był oznaczony literą „'D'” - „'The Deathdealing'”.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 599, strona 9 Wygląd Do sylwetki Askina Nakk Le Vaara pasuje miano tyczkowatej. Nader szczupły mężczyzna może bowiem pochwalić się również wzrostem. Nie posiadał on wąskich ust ani szerokiego nosa. Na jego twarzy wyraźnie odznaczają się kości policzkowe, potwierdzając chuderlawość Askina. Ten często udowadniał, że posiada bogatą mimikę twarzy. Nad oczami koloru lawendy rozciągają się nietypowe, ozdobne linie. Kruczoczarne, kędzierzawe, lśniące włosy ich właściciel nosił zaczesane do tyłu. Tylko jeden serpentynowy kędzior opadał z przodu, sięgając ust Nakk Le Vaara. Ręce opisywanego wieńczą długie palce. Przedramię jego prawej ręki oplatają trzy różnobarwne bransolety – różowa, fioletowa oraz czerwona – w których ukryty był łuk, duchowa broń Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 629, strona 14Manga Bleach; Rozdział 602, strona 7 Kostium Askina utrzymany był w charakterystycznych dla strojów Sternritterów kolorach białym oraz srebrnym. Kaftan o długich rękawach kończył się klejnotem. Podobne zdobienie znajdowało się także u nogawek noszonych przez Askina przepastnych, workowatych, wyposażonych w kieszenie spodni. Czarne buty Sternrittera posiadały podkucie i niewielki obcas. Taki ubiór bynajmniej nie krępował ruchów Askina. Osobowość Askin zdefiniował swoją osobowość jako zabójczą. Jego sposób mówienia oraz towarzysząca mu posępna aura sprawiały, że inni go często lekceważą. Chociaż w przeszłości było to dlań utrapieniem, Le Vaar pogodził się z tym i uważał to za atut.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 602, strona 7 Jego walorem był także zmysł obserwacji. Truciciel dokładnie analizował sytuacje, kalkulował swoje szanse na wygraną podobnie jak obliczał dawki określonych substancji. W swoich wypowiedziach truciciel często używał słowa śmiercionośny. Odbiegające od normy, często zaskakujące zachowanie Askina skłania do nazwania go ekscentrykiem. Znajdowanie się w centrum pola walki nie przeszkodziło Sternritterowi w wyjęciu piknikowego kosza, a pościg w postaci Grimmjowa Jagerjaqueza nie odwiódł go wypicia kawy z mlekiem. Nie obce są mu komiczne zachowania. Powstrzymując Bazz-B przed wdaniem się w walkę, nie szczędził sarkazmu. Przejawił arogancję, wprost kwestionując inteligencję badaczy z Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strona 18 Wedle jego słów, nie przepada za rozpatrywaniem kwestii w kategoriach zwycięstw i porażek. Przeciwników preferuje zabijać z dozą elegancji. Jest zdania, że skręcanie szyi bardziej pasuje do kobiet. Gdy nie czuje się na siłach, jest w stanie zwyczajnie odstąpić od walki, a nawet salwować się ucieczką. Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Nakk Le Vaar, podobnie jak pozostali Sternritterzy, po otrzymaniu instrukcji od Jego Wysokości Yhwacha stawia się przy jednej z Bram Słońca, po czym przy jej pomocy przenosi się do Seireitei.Bleach manga; Rozdział 490, strony 1-3 Podczas gdy Soul Society pogrąża się w chaosie, Askin konfrontuje się z Ukitake.Bleach manga; Rozdział 495, strona 14 thumb|190px|right|Askin wtrąca się w rozmowę Jugrama i Bazz-B Niedługo po tym, jak Uryū zostaje mianowany na następce Yhwacha, Sternritter „'D'” powstrzymuje Bazz-B'ego przed atakiem na Haschwaltha, rzucając między nich Gift Ball. Wsparty o ścianę Nakk Le Vaar drwi wówczas z Bazzarda, podkreślając, jak spokojny wydaje się rzucając się na Jugrama. Spytany o powód takiego zachowania Askin stwierdza, iż ratuje w ten sposób dwójkę zwaśnionych Quincy, zwracając jednocześnie uwagę, iż Jego Wysokość nie jest zwolennikiem pojedynków wewnątrz szeregów swojej armii. Subtelnie daje im również do zrozumienia, iż są obserwowani przez PePe.Bleach manga; Rozdział 543, strony 15-16 thumb|190px|left|Naukowcy spostrzegają obecność Sternrittera Kiedy dochodzi do ponownej inwazji, SRT próbuje dowiedzieć się, jak właściwie Seireitei mogło przepaść bez śladu. Wówczas całe laboratorium zostaje zastąpione jedną z sal Silbern, a obecny w niej Askin zaczyna przemawiać do zdezorientowanych Shinigami, mówiąc im o istocie skrycia się w cieniu ich świata.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strona 10 Otoczony absolutnie zadziwionymi i nieporadnymi naukowcami Le Vaar spokojnie podpiera jeden z filarów. Shinigami wypytują kim jest, oraz skąd się wziął, Quincy jednak drwi z ich rzekomego intelektu, tłumacząc jedynie w jednym zdaniu, że „''przecież cały czas tu był''”. Wówczas Sternritter „'D'” słyszy za sobą specyficzny dźwięk; na scenie pojawia się Mayuri wraz z córką, przyodziani w świetliste stroje. Kapitan 12. Oddziału krótko mówi o swoich spostrzeżeniach i wyciągniętych z nich wnioskach, po czym kieruje się w stronę Askina, mówiąc, że za kilka chwil będzie miał okazję na własnej skórze przekonać się, jaki jest poziom SRT.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strony 13-16 Po chwili zastanowienia, Askin odmawia pojedynku z Mayurim, tłumacząc wszystko „''złym przeczuciem''”. Zaskoczony Mayuri dopytuje, co Quincy właściwie ma na myśli. Wówczas Nakk Le Vaar tłumaczy, że dostał rozkaz zabicia kapitana, jednak aby tego dokonać, najprawdopodobniej musiałby użyć niezliczonej ilości kombinacji ataków i wzorów. Sternritter przyznaje również, że zwracanie uwagi na szczegóły nie jest jego mocną stroną - preferuje on natychmiastową przyjemność. Sugeruje, aby Kurotsuchi „''poszukał sobie kogoś innego do zabawy''”, po czym odchodzi kilka kroków. Dopiero po chwili zatrzymuje się i pyta, czy Mayuri nie zamierza iść za nim. Shinigami stwierdza, że nie planował czegoś takiego, więc Quincy może sobie robić co chce. Co więcej, Shinigami twierdzi, że da mu to czas na analizę Reiatsu niedoszłego przeciwnika, a samo jego pytanie może być jedynie prowokacją, mającą na celu wymuszenie zbliżenia się do Askina. Wobec tych słów, Nakk Le Vaar z uśmiechem stwierdza, że cieszy się, iż nierozważnie nie pokazał Mayuriemu swoich zdolności. Wtem członkowie SRT wyczuwają pewną zmianę Reiatsu. Według ich spostrzeżeń, Suì-Fēng pokonała BG9 bez użycia Bankai. Wtedy Askin ponownie wtrąca się do rozmowy. Ze słów Sternrittera „'D'” wynika, iż Yhwach przewidział, że pozbawieni Bankai kapitanowie będą mieli szansę na rozwinięcie się w innym kierunku. Kiedy do Kurotsuchiego dociera aluzja Askina, ten jedynie uśmiecha się, zapowiadając, że mimo wszystko absolutny upadek Shinigami to zaledwie kwestia czasu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 550, strony 1-4 thumb|right|190px|Askin obserwuje walkę Z piknikowym koszykiem, oparty na poduszce, Askin przez lornetkę śledzi walkę Gremmy'ego i Kenpachiego. Zauważa, że kapitan walczy na równi z Gremmym, a wtedy pojawia się za nim kolejny członek Wandenreich. Ciemnoskóry mężczyzna stwierdza, że najwyraźniej Jego Wysokość wypuścił Gremmy'ego, choć powinien zgładzić żyjącą w nim bestię. Askin odpiera, że to samo można powiedzieć i o nim, a ten odrzeka, iż również Askin jest ostatnim, który powinien tak mówić. Nakk Le Vaar wstaje; odpowiada, że idzie stąd, ponieważ nie chce, by znaleziono go próżnującego, zwłaszcza w środku kataklizmu Gremmy'ego. PePe nazywa to dobrym posunięciem, ponieważ nawet taka odległość nie chroni ich przed mocą Sternrittera „'V'”.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 575, strony 2-4 Kiedy nad Seireitei pojawia się ogromny meteor stworzony przez Gremmy'ego, Askin z przerażoną twarzą, pokrytą spływającym potem powtarza, że powinni byli zabić Gremmy'ego póki jeszcze było można.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 577, strona 3 Kiedy Ichigo Kurosaki powraca na pole bitwy, Askin zastanawia się, czy będzie miał tyle szczęścia, by zostać wybranym.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 582, strona 17 [[Plik:R599 Stern Ritterzy.png|thumb|left|190px|'Schutzstaffel' pojawia się w Pałacu]] Po raz kolejny widziany jest, gdy inwazja Quincy przenosi się do pałacu Króla Dusz. Gdy Senjumaru Shutara zabija Nianzola Weizola, Yhwach przywołuje elitarnych żołnierzy. W towarzystwie trzech innych Sternritterów Askin podnosi się z cienia. Zauważa, że jest jedynym, który awansował spośród tych, co zostali na dole. Postanawia udowodnić, że zasłużył na tę nominację, a Gerard Valkyrie ostrzega, iż w przeciwnym razie osobiście się go pozbędzie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 599, strony 5-10 Kiedy wokół nich wyrastają drzewa, będące dziełem Kirio Hikifune, Askin jest pod wrażeniem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 600, strona 13 Przed Sternritterami pojawia się Ōetsu Nimaiya. Nakk Le Vaar nie dowierza, kiedy mężczyzna z łatwością powala Gerarda, a następnie Lille Barro. Członek Oddziału 0 pokonuje również i Pernidę Parnkgjas, a wtedy Askin pozostaje sam. Dzięki zrozumieniu specjalnej umiejętności miecza Nimaiyi Askin unika śmiertelnego cięcia, lecz mimo to zostaje trafiony. Chwaląc go za to, Ōetsu podchodzi do niego, zadając ostateczny cios. Po chwili jednak Sternritter „'D'” mówi, że atak tego kalibru nie wystarczy by go zabić. Gdy coś dziwnego zaczyna dziać się z Shinigami, Askin podnosi głowę. Oznajmia, iż Jego Wysokość wybrał go, ponieważ on nie umrze. Oznajmia, że brzydzi się swojej mocy, gdyż za każdym razem, gdy o niej pomyśli, czuje się jakby już pukał do bram niebios. Zlizuje krew.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 601, strony 2 & 5-17 Wyjawia, że jego umiejętność, The Deathdealing, pozwala mu wyliczyć i kontrolować idealną dawkę śmiertelną substancji. Choć Nimaiya pyta, czy mógłby wyjaśnić to wolniej, Nakk Le Vaar stwierdza, że mogą być pewni jednego – nadciągającej śmierci Shinigami. Gdy upada on na kolana, Askin mówi, że obniżył odporność jego krwi na dawkę śmiertelną, więc krew, która w tej chwili przepływa przez żyły Nimaiyi, z każdą chwilą przybliża go do śmierci. Zdradza, iż wie, co teraz czuje rywal, ponieważ on odczuwa to samo. Wstaje, podczas gdy Nimaiya upada. Oznajmia, że zapewne przeciwnik nie docenił go ze względu na jego sposób mówienia, roztaczaną aurę. Z ozdoby na ręce wyciąga łuk, lecz wówczas Nimaiya dziękuje mu za wytłumaczenie mocy. Shinigami przecina własną tętnicę i szybko znika. Quincy uskakuje przed cięciem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 602, strony 1-9 thumb|right|190px|Askin pokonany przez Nimaiyę Gdy mężczyzna w okularach komentuje, że musi tylko upuścić nieco krwi, Askin odpiera, że, ze względu na jego masę, utrata 2 litrów będzie miała skutek śmiertelny, przy czym dawka śmiertelna dla jego organizmu wynosi 1,6 litra. Przeciwnik poważnieje na chwilę, jednak zaraz z uśmiechem woła Tenjirō Kirinjiego. Fala czerwonej wody spowija Nimaiyę, który tłumaczy, że woda ta potrafi kompletnie uzupełnić i zastąpić utraconą krew. Z szybkością tnie Askina; pyta, czy to nie jest aby jego nowa, jeszcze seksowniejsza wersja, a uśmiechnięty Nakk Le Vaar z uśmiechem potwierdza. Przyznaje się w myślach, iż to on zignorował rywala, i mówi, że Shinigami jest naprawdę śmiercionośny. Jego klatka piersiowa wybucha krwią.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 602, strony 9-16 thumb|left|190px|Sternritterzy oczekujący Yhwacha Wkrótce Yhwach przeprowadza kolejne Auswählen, przywracając Askina do życia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 603, strona 17 Jakiś czas później, Yhwach i Sternritterzy konfrontują się z Ichigo. Askin pomaga w pozbyciu się wroga i aktywuje swój Quincy: Vollständig.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 620, strona 7 Potem, Nakk Le Vaar siedzi z innymi Sternritterami, czekając aż Jego Wysokość pochłonie Króla Dusz. Lille pyta swoich kolegów, czy takie bezczynne oczekiwanie jest w porządku. Askin odpowiada mu, że nie mają większego wyboru, ponieważ choćby przebywanie w pobliżu Yhwacha może się dla nich źle skończyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 625, strona 15 Później, on i reszta Sternritterów zostaje poinformowana przez Jugrama o tym, że proces pochłaniania Króla Dusz przez Yhwacha właśnie się skończył. Wszyscy idą na spotkanie z Jego Wysokością i są zdumieni jego nową formą. Askin zaczyna się zastanawiać, czym jest substancja wypływająca z Mistrza. Zauważa, że jeśli będzie się z niego wydostawać w takim tempie, całe pomieszczenie zostanie dosłownie pożarte. Ujrzawszy twarz Yhwacha, Quincy wpadają w przerażenie. Nakk Le Vaar spogląda ze strachem na niewzruszonego Haschwaltha i zastanawia się, jakim cudem jest on taki spokojny. Jego Wysokość poleca mu przyzwyczaić się do jego nowej formy. Następnie demonstruje próbkę swojej mocy, niszcząc spory kawałek Pałacu. Quincy chronią się przed spadnięciem, chwytając się kawałków skał. Askin krzyczy do stojącego w miejscu Jugrama, aby się czegoś złapał, ponieważ nawet on nie przeżyje takiego upadku. Ten nie słucha go i kłania się swojemu Panu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 626, strony 8-14 Później, Yhwach zmienia wygląd całego Reiōkyū i zasiada na nowym tronie. Sternritterzy przybywają, aby oddać mu pokłon i słuchają, jak nadaje nową nazwę temu miejscu – Wahrwelt.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 629, strona 1 thumb|right|190px|Askin ucieka przed Grimmjowem Chwilę później, Askin zostaje wysłany w wędrówkę w jeden z pięciu kierunków, gdzie ma spotkać intruzów. Napotyka grupę Ichigo i zamierza po cichu się ich pozbyć. Plany krzyżuje mu jednak Grimmjow, który nadciąga z pobliskiego budynku i atakuje Sternrittera, zamykając go pod stertą gruzu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 629, strony 13-15 Udaje mu się jednak wydostać, po czym zaczyna uciekać. Arrancar każe mu się zatrzymać, jednak Quincy obiecuje to zrobić pod warunkiem, że go nie zabije. Po krótkiej rozmowie zdaje sobie sprawę, że przeciwnik nie dotrzyma słowa, dlatego też nie przestaje się oddalać od wroga. Grimmjow postanawia go dogonić i się go pozbyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 630, strony 2-5 190px|thumb|left|Askin zatrzymuje Ichigo Askin ucieka i chowa się przed Grimmjowem na dachu, ale Arrancar szybko go dogania, przez co Sternritter ponownie musi uciekać. Były Espada goni Quincy, ale ten mu odpowiada, by dał sobie spokój i rzuca mu piłkę, mówiąc, że jest to prezent. Grimmjow próbuje to zniszczyć, ale upada, ponieważ piłka była pokryta trucizną. Askin następnie kpi z Grimmjowa mówiąc, by nie przyjmował prezentów od nieznajomych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 635, strony 8-10 Wkrótce dowiaduje się, że Ichigo ma się przed nim pojawić. Kurosaki pyta się przeciwnika gdzie jest Grimmjow, Askin odpowiada, że robi kolejne okrążenie i przedstawia się. Kiedy stają do konfrontacji, obaj są zszokowani, że całe teren jest otoczony ciemnością z powodu uwolnienia Bankai Shunsuia Kyōraku - Katen Kyōkotsu: Karamatsu Shinjū.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 648, strony 1-4 190px|thumb|right|Yoruichi pojawia się za Askinem Niedługo później, kiedy Gerard aktywuje swój Schrift, Askin z daleka przygląda się poczynaniom olbrzyma. Zgadując, iż ten nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na porażkę Lille Barro, Nakk Le Vaar wdaje się w monolog na temat panującej w Schutzstaffel; o dzierżonym przez Barro tytule lidera cesarskiej straży, oraz niesamowitych zdolnościach Gerarda i Pernidy lub też plotkach, mówiących, że są to kolejno serce i lewa ręka Króla Dusz. Kończąc swoją wypowiedź, Quincy zwraca się do leżącego na ziemi Ichigo. Wtedy też na horyzoncie pojawiają się Inoue i Sado. Pomimo słabego, ledwie słyszalnego sprzeciwu Kurosakiego, Yasutora rzuca się w stronę truciciela z zamiarem trafienia go przy pomocy Brazo Derecha de Gigante. Niestety, Askin unika ciosu, a przyjaciele Ichigo padają ofiarą zastawionej przez Sternrittera pułapki - Gift Bad. Kiedy poddani działaniu The Deathdealing ludzie padają na kolana, Nakk Le Vaar wyjaśnia im działanie ataku i ogółu swojej umiejętności. Wówczas Quincy słyszy za plecami drwiącą z niego kobietę - to Yoruichi Shihōin. Poirytowany jej słowami Askin odpowiada jej w miarę równie kąśliwym komentarzem, po czym usiłuje ją kopnąć, ta jednak bez trudu unika jego ciosu. Nawiązuje się między nimi krótka rozmowa, podczas której Sternritter „'D'” wyznaje, iż nie tyle nie docenia swoich przeciwników, a preferuje pokonywać ich z pewną dozą elegancji. [[Plik:R656 Heilig Pfeil.png|190px|thumb|left|Nakk Le Vaar wystrzeliwuje z łuku dwie Heilig Pfeil]] W trakcie ich dialogu, Quincy kilkakrotnie porównuje Yoruichi do ''Bambi-chan'', po czym rozprostowuje swój Heilig Bogen i wystrzeliwuje w stronę byłej Kapitan 2. Oddziału dwie Heilig Pfeil. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, kobieta bez trudu przechwytuje jedną z nich, po czym obraca się w powietrzu i wyrzuca ją w jego kierunku. Trafiony w bark Askin zostaje odrzucony do tyłu; nim zdaje się na jakąkolwiek reakcję, poprzednia głowa rodu Shihōin aktywuje swoje Shunkō: Raijin Senkei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 656, strony 2-16 [[Plik:R657 Spopielony Askin.png|190px|thumb|right|Sternritter „'D'” po przyjęciu ataku Yūshirō]] Po tym, jak Askin przyjmuje kilka piorunujących ciosów Yoruichi, ta uznaje go ona za pokonanego. Wtedy też pojawia się przy niej jej młodszy brat, Yūshirō Shihōin. Między rodzeństwem wywodzi się dyskusja, jednak nim Yūshirō choćby obejmuje starszą siostrę, z chmury pyłu ponownie wyłania się poprawiający włosy Nakk Le Vaar. Quincy drwi ze "wzruszającego spotkania rodzinnego", jednak Yoruichi nie daje się sprowokować... w przeciwieństwie do jej młodszego brata. Urażony drwiącym określeniem, jakiego Askin użył w stosunku do techniki poprzedniej głowy rodu Shihōin i pomyleniem go z dziewczyną, chłopiec rzuca się w kierunku Quincy. Uszczypliwy komentarz i cięty język sprowadzają na Askina kaskadę ciosów ze strony młodego Shihōina. Truciciel nie może uwierzyć, że Yūshirō może dysponować taką siłą, jednak chłopak nie pozostawia mu czasu na trwanie w szoku i aktywując Shunkō: Bakuen Musō, wystawia Askina na działanie olbrzymiej eksplozji ognia. Mając przed oczyma skryte w kłębach dymu, spopielone ciało Quincy, Shinigami ponownie uznają go za martwego. Rozpoczynają dialog między sobą, jednak, ku ich absolutnemu zaskoczeniu, ponownie przerywa go Askin. Sternritter „'D'” jest pod wrażeniem siły rażenia Bakuen Musō, tym bardziej w świetle tego, iż Yūshirō opanował tą technikę całkiem niedawno. Obrzucony niedowierzającym spojrzeniem rodzeństwa Shihōin, zapowiada im, że teraz stał się absolutnie niewrażliwy na ich Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 657, strony 1-17 thumb|190px|left|Yūshirō przypuszcza atak na Askina Nakk Le Vaar przegarnia dłonią włosy. Wszystkie obrażenia wyrządzone przez cios Yūshirō wydają się być momentalnie leczone. Zapytany o ten fenomen przez Yoruichi, Sternritter tłumaczy, iż dzięki umiejętności The Deathdealing zwiększył swoją dawkę śmiertelną dla Reiatsu duetu Shihōin, dzięki czemu nie tylko był w stanie uniknąć śmierci po przyjęciu na siebie uderzenia Shunkō: Bakuen Musō, ale również stał się odporny na wszelkie ich ataki. thumb|right|190px|Nakk Le Vaar eliminuje przeciwnika Z ust Askina pada kolejna prowokacja i tym razem również działa ona na młodego Yūshirō. Pomimo głośnego sprzeciwy siostry, chłopak ponownie szarżuje w stronę przeciwnika, chcąc raz jeszcze użyć na nim swojego Shunkō. Niestety, zgodnie ze słowami truciciela, cios pada, jednak nie niesie za sobą żadnych szkód dla ofiary. Yūshirō jest absolutnie skonsternowany, jednaj nim udaje mu się jakkolwiek zareagować, jego klatkę piersiową przeszywają trzy strzały, a z jego gardła wytryskuje strumień krwi. Przerażona Yoruichi ignoruje łucznika, biegnąc do krytycznie rannego brata i chwytając ledwie przytomnego chłopca w ramiona, podczas gdy Nakk Le Vaar oznajmia im, iż rozgryzienie właściwości The Deathdealing zajęło im zbyt dużo czasu, przez co stracili już oni swoją szansę na wygraną.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 658, strony 1-7 thumb|left|190px|Fragment zniszczonej kolumny ląduje centymetry od głowy Askina Zaciekły pojedynek pomiędzy Askinem a Yoruichi ostatecznie sprowadza obie strony do parteru. Kiedy nieopodal głowy Sternrittera ląduje fragment kolumny, prawdopodobnie uszkodzonej podczas pojedynku Sado i Ganju z piaskowymi kolosami, Quincy wdaje się w krótki wywód na temat manipulacji odpornością i wykorzystywaniu jej do zwiększania dystansu między nim a śmiercią. Ledwie zdolny do poruszania się, podnosząc się powoli do pozycji siedzącej wypytuje nękaną efektami jego trucizn Yoruichi. Kobieta nie mając zamiaru wdawać się w czcze pogawędki ucieka do drwiny, jednak Askin zachowuje pełen spokój ducha. Z zaciekawieniem przygląda się dawnej głowie rodu Shihōin - jest pod wrażeniem, iż wystawiona na działanie opartej o tlen i azot Gift Ball nadal nie wyzionęła ducha, chociaż sama Yoruichi wydaje się uważać, iż Quincy znajduje w torturowaniu jej jakąś sadystyczną przyjemność. Nakk Le Vaar odpiera zarzut. Zapewniając, iż robi ile tylko jest w stanie, aby ją wykończyć, zaczyna odbierać słowa przeciwniczki jako policzek wymierzony w jego godność. thumb|right|190px|Quincy schyla się do Yoruichi Kiedy spojrzenie Yoruichi zawisa na kilka chwil na jej bliskim agonii młodszym bracie, Askin z góry przestrzega ją przed podejmowaniem jakichkolwiek kroków. Quincy zbliża się do dziewczyny na niebezpiecznie bliską odległość. Zapewniając ją o bezcelowości podejmowania przez nią kolejnych akcji, przyznaje, że jeżeli nie jest w stanie wyrządzić mu jakiejkolwiek krzywdy z tej odległości, równie dobrze mogłaby być już martwa. Wtedy też za plecami Yoruichi, z wachlarzem w dłoni i drwiącym komentarzem na ustach pojawia się Kisuke Urahara. Pomiędzy starymi przyjaciółmi dochodzi do komicznej wymiany zdań, jednak jej nastrój w żadnym wypadku nie ima się truciciela. Jest on zaniepokojony pojawieniem się kapelusznika; nazywa go kolejnym utrapieniem, które spada na jego barki. [[Plik:R662 Wystrzał.png|thumb|left|190px|Urahara usuwa z partnerki efekty The Deathdealing]] Askin przyznaje, że w żadnym wypadku nie jest zainteresowany pojedynkiem z Uraharą. Wyznaje, iż został poinstruowany przez Jego Wysokość na temat potencjału bojowego kierownika sklepu. Kisuke dziękuje za uznanie, jednak rzuca, iż jest to nieco przesadzona opinia. Wtedy też przejeżdża dłonią po udzie Yoruichi, czym powoduje jej momentalne ozdrowienie. W pierwszej chwili Nakk Le Vaar wydaje się być zupełnie skonsternowany, jednak w chwilę później zaczyna analizować zaistniałą sytuację. Wylicza kolejną piątkę Jednostek o Wybitnym Potencjale Bojowym. W duchu daje upust swojemu niezadowoleniu, z powodu tego, iż to właśnie jemu przyszło stawać w szranki z tak nieprzewidywalnym, wymagającym i inteligentnym przeciwnikiem jak Kisuke.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 662, strony 1-10 Podczas gdy Urahara i Yoruichi naradzają się w sprawie kolejnego ataku, Askin podejmuje próbę zestrzelenia ich przy pomocy Heilig Pfeil. Kiedy para Shinigami unika strzały, Shihōin przypuszcza szarżę w kierunku swojego przeciwnika, używając przy tym Shunkō: Raijin Senkei. Mimo to, Nakk Le Vaar unika jej ataku, po czym jednym, zgrabnym uderzeniem pięści wymierzonym w brzuch ponownie sprowadza byłą Kapitan 2. Oddziału do parteru. Kobieta wydaje się nie być w stanie wyprowadzić kolejnego ciosu, jednak wtedy dochodzi do niej głos Urahary. Kiedy Kisuke zrywa z trzymanej w dłoniach planszy kartę z wiadomością dla swojej przyjaciółki, ta przechodzi transformację.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 662, strony 13-17 thumb|right|190px|Shihōin atakuje Askina Kiedy z kręgu piorunów wyłania się Yoruichi w zupełnie nowej formie, Askin domaga się wyjaśnień. Wbrew jego żądaniom, odpowiedzi udziela mu Kisuke. Według słów sklepikarza, nowa technika Shihōin nosi nazwę Shunkō: Raiju Senkei: Shunryū Kokubyō Senkei, jednak Nakk Le Vaar nie wydaje się być zadowolony z jego pouczenia. Z przerażeniem szybko dochodzi do wniosku, że przyjmując postać pół-człowieka, pół-kota, jego rywalka zatraciła umiejętność ludzkiej mowy. Yoruichi z grzmiącym rykiem przechodzi do ataku. Nim truciciel choćby przygotowuje się do kontynuowania pojedynku, spowite błyskawicami pazury kocicy ranią go w prawy bark, po czym na fali piorunów wysyłają go ku ziemi. Rażony elektryzującymi ciosami przeciwniczki Quincy decyduje się na szybki odwrót. Jest zupełnie skonsternowany - nie rozumie, w jaki sposób mógł odczuć skutek przyjętego ataku, skoro powinien być w pełni niewrażliwy na Reiatsu Yoruichi. Z wyjaśnieniem ponownie śpieszy mu Urahara. Po krótkim omówieniu właściwości formy Kokubyō Senkei, była Kapitan 2. Oddziału ponownie atakuje. Wobec piorunującej siły poprzedniej głowy rodu Shihōin i jej zmieniającemu się 48 razy na sekundę Reiatsu, Sternritter „'D'” staje się absolutnie bezradny, a jego The Deathdealing nieskuteczne. Yoruichi miota nim, to w tę, to we w tę, niczym kot bawiący się piłeczką, zsyłając na niego ostatecznie kaskadę błyskawic. Sponiewierany Quincy spada gdzieś w głąb miasta.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 663, strony 1-12 thumb|left|190px|Quincy opowiada o swojej świętej formie Po tym, jak kapelusznik otacza opieką sprowadzoną do poziomu kota partnerkę, ostatecznie wybiera się on na poszukiwania ciała Askina. Wtedy jednak oboje orientują się, iż zostali wystawieni na działanie kolejnej trucizny Nakk Le Vaara. Okolica zostaje spowita mrokiem, kiedy zamyka się ona we wnętrzu olbrzymiej Gift Ball Deluxe. Choć pojedynek raz jeszcze wydawał się być zakończony z triumfem po stronie Shinigami, przed oczyma naukowca pojawia się Askin, który aktywował swoją formę Quincy: Vollständig - Hasshein. Rozpościerając przed zaszokowanym Uraharą swoje święte skrzydła, Nakk Le Vaar tłumaczy mu, iż w tej formie wystarczy mu sekunda pozbawiona przyjmowania lub wyprowadzania ataków, aby Reiatsu zmieniające się nawet 48 razy na sekundę przestało stanowić dla niego jakiekolwiek zagrożenie. Chwilę później, Quincy dodaje również, że dzięki Hassheinowi, jego trucizny będą w stanie dostosowywać się do zastosowanych na nich zmiennych, dzięki czemu ucieczka od ich efektu staje się niemożliwa. Sternritter „'D'” rozpościera ręce, spoglądając pewnie w kierunku Kisuke. Osądza, iż kapelusznik został przyparty do muru i zmuszony został do gry w otwarte karty. [[Plik:R664 Uwięziony Urahara.png|thumb|right|190px|Kisuke zostaje uwięziony wewnątrz Gift Bereich]] Kiedy po ścianach Gift Ball Deluxe przebiegają jasne promienie, Urahara niepewnie rozgląda się dookoła. Askin odmawia wygłaszania czczych przemów na temat tego, co zrobił, gdyż uważa, że tego typu wywód uczyniłby go mniej wiarygodnym. Zamyka swoją wypowiedź w krótkich, żołnierskich słowach - opuszczenie ustawionej przez niego bariery Gift Bereich jest niemożliwe. Wygnany Shinigami uśmiecha się słabo do przeciwnika. Wspomina mu, że jeżeli Sternritter chciał przedłużyć jego odwiedziny, wystarczyło poprosić. Gdy w odpowiedzi słyszy, iż są wrogami, Kisuke poddaje wątpliwości oddanie Nakk Le Vaara sprawie Wandenreich. Członek Schutzstaffel częściowo przyznaje rację sklepikarzowi. Wyznaje, iż Jego Wysokość interesuje go, szybko jednak prostuje, że nie miał niczego perwersyjnego na myśli. Opowiada Uraharze, iż tym, co fascynuje go w protoplaście Quincy jest jego plan zniszczenia Świata Ludzi, Soul Society i Hueco Mundo. Askin pragnie zobaczyć, co powstanie w miejscu tych trzech istniejących światów. Wtedy też kieruje swoje słowa bezpośrednio ku Kisuke. Dostrzega w jego oczach głód poznania i kusi go wizją miejsca, którego wszystkie tajemnice byłby jeszcze do odkrycia... thumb|left|190px|Quincy uchyla się przed cięciem sklepikarza Wtedy jednak wygnany Shinigami wyprowadza niespodziewany atak, przed którym Askin z ledwością się uchyla. Quincy zwiększa dystans między nim a przeciwnikiem, po czym komplementuje jego odporność. Jest pod wyraźnym wrażeniem, że wewnątrz Gift Ball Deluxe dawny Kapitan 12. Oddziału nadal jest w stanie poruszać się z taką szybkością. Sklepikarz ignoruje pochlebstwa przeciwnika, udziela mu jednak odpowiedzi na jego wcześniejsze pytanie - nie jest w żadnym razie zainteresowany światem, który mógłby stworzyć Yhwach, chociaż przyznaje, że gdyby pytanie zostało skierowane do Kurotsuchiego, Nakk Le Vaar prawdopodobnie odnalazłby w nim swoją bratnią duszę. [[Plik:R664 Gift Ring.png|thumb|right|190px|Askin używa Gift Ring]] Po wysłuchaniu krótkiej historii o istocie bycia naukowcem, Askin obrzuca Uraharę szerokim uśmiechem. Przyznaje rację Kisuke, po czym wyrażając swoją niecierpliwość do ujrzenia dzieła stworzenia Jego Wysokości, używa Gift Ring. Quincy ciska okręgiem w stronę kapelusznika, jednak niedługo przed dotknięciem przeciwnika, obręcz znika. Pojawia się dopiero chwilę później, obejmując źrenice wygnanego Shinigami, a następnie rozrywając ją. Nakk Le Vaar tłumaczy pozbawionemu wzroku Kisuke działanie tejże techniki, po czym wyznaje, iż jest on po prostu zbyt silny. Askin nie jest w stanie wykończyć go używając wyłącznie The Deathdealing, dlatego zmuszony jest do eliminowania organów sklepikarza, jeden po drugim. Wtedy jednak, ku jego zaskoczeniu, Urahara używa Bankai - Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 664, strony 1-17 Kiedy za plecami Kisuke pojawia się olbrzymia postać kobiety, Nakk Le Vaar przygląda jej się z zaszokowaniem. Nie jest pewien, czego się spodziewać - Jego Wysokość nie podał mu żadnych informacji na temat Bankai Urahary. Sklepikarz szybko tłumaczy, iż jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy używa Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame w walce. Quincy pyta, na czym właściwie polega moc uwolnionej postaci miecza Kisuke, ten jednak zbywa jego pytanie, rzucając, że to raczej jedno z tych pytań, które zadaje się dopiero podczas drugiej randki. Sternritter wykorzystuje żart, przyznając, iż należy do bezpośrednich ludzi. Wkrótce potem, kiedy oślepiony Urahara obiecuje swojemu przeciwnikowi, że prędzej czy później sam dostrzeże działanie jego Bankai, niespodziewanie ramię Askina otwiera się. thumb|left|190px|Quincy zwiększa dystans Przerażony Quincy natychmiast zwiększa dystans między nim a przeciwnikiem. Wtedy też jego kończyna powraca do swojego naturalnego stanu. Urahara wspomina, iż większość osób zapewne spanikowałaby w tej sytuacji, na co Nakk Le Vaar przyznaje, że nie miał serca skupiać się na panice w takiej sytuacji. Sternritter „'D'” w duchu próbuje rozgryźć właściwości Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame, kiedy w pewnym momencie twarz Kisuke znika, skryta za dłońmi olbrzymiej kobiety. Sklepikarz wyjaśnia wówczas, iż moc jego Bankai polega na rekonstrukcji. Wtedy też przywraca swoim oczom zdolność widzenia i rusza na Nakk Le Vaara. Były Kapitan 12. Oddziału przecina bark Quincy, po czym ich bronie krzyżują się. Askin nie dowierza, że jego przeciwnik znów jest w stanie widzieć. Po dość krótkiej wymianie zdań, Urahara rekonstruuje swoją dłoń, czyniąc ją wystarczająco silną, aby móc odepchnąć od siebie Askina na sporą odległość. Wygnany Shinigami szarżuje w jego kierunku, jednak wówczas truciciel wyłania się z chmury pyłu. Gotów do kontrataku, przyznaje, że ta walka zaczyna przybierać postać brutalnej siły versus brutalnej siły. Nazywa Kisuke bezwzględnym, pozbawionym serca i wypranym z wdzięczności za to, iż Nakk Le Vaar pozwolił mu zepchnąć się aż do tego miejsca i dał wciągnąć się w walkę wręcz. Następnie, Quincy przypomina przeciwnikowi, iż wewnątrz Gift Ball Deluxe, niemożliwej do opuszczenia twierdzy, to, że nadal jest w stanie oddychać, jest tylko i wyłącznie obrazem jego łaski. thumb|right|190px|Wyrwane serce Askina Wtedy jednak sytuacja odwraca się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Askin zostaje przebity na wylot, a jego serce wyszarpane z jego piersi. Urahara zatrzymuje się wówczas i tłumaczy, że o ile z Gift Ball Deluxe nie można wyjść, można do niej z łatwością wejść. Wtedy też dziękuje temu, kto raz na zawsze unieszkodliwił Nakk Le Vaara - Grimmjowowi Jaegerjaquezowi. Arrancar prycha niechętnie, a następnie miażdży serce swojej ofiary w dłoni.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 665, strony 1-17 Askin upada. Quincy komentuje wytrzymałość Arrancara, na co Kisuke mówi, że uleczył Grimmjowa, podczas gdy tu zmierzał. Dopowiedział, że jego Reiatsu się zmienia i pomyślał, że ta informacja mogła okazać się przydatna. Askin pyta się, czy był na to przygotowany. Urahara odpowiada, że jest gotowy na 1000 scenariuszy i mówi o pojęciu słowa „wojna”. Askin odpowiada, lecz Grimmjow go dobija. Reiatsu Askina się powiększa. Strużka krwi leci z ust Askina, gdy ten mówi o Gift Ball Deluxe. Quincy tworzy trójkąt z palców i wymierza go w Uraharę upadając martwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 666, strony 1-8 Moce i umiejętności thumb|right|190px|Askin pijący krew |chishiryō desudīringu|po angielsku „''Wymierzający Śmierć''”, a japońsku „''Dawka Śmiertelna''”}}: Askin potrafi bezbłędnie określić dawkę śmiertelną każdej substancji którą spożyje, czyli taką jej ilość, która z pewnością spowoduje czyjąś śmierć. Jednak co ważniejsze, Nakk Le Vaar może dowolnie manipulować tą wielkością, to znaczy zwiększyć lub zmniejszyć porcję substancji, której obecność w organizmie wywoła zgon. Jednak aby to było możliwe Askin musi przyjąć dużą dawkę tej substancji. Przykładowo, gdy Askin wypije krew jest zdolny obniżyć dawkę śmiertelną krwi w ciele przeciwnika do takiego poziomu, że stanie się ona dla niego zabójcza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 602, strony 3-5 * Leczenie: Askin może podwyższyć śmiertelną dla siebie dawkę ataku przeciwnika do takiego poziomu, że jest w stanie zregenerować zadane mu przez tę technikę obrażenia. Zdolność ta pozwoliła mu wyleczyć poważne poparzenia spowodowane atakiem Yūshirō Shihōin.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 658, strony 1-2 * Odporność: Nakk Le Vaar jest w stanie uczynić się zupełnie niewrażliwym na wszelkiego typu ataki lub substancje.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 658, strony 1-2 Po przyjęciu choćby minimalnej dawki danego czynnika, Askin w zatrważającym tempie analizuje ją i dostosowuje do niej odporność swojego organizmu. W ten sposób, w ciągu niespełna minuty Quincy może uczynić dany atak zupełnie dla siebie nieszkodliwym.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 663, strona 10 * : Askin rzuca małą zatrutą piłką, która wolno leci w kierunku przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strona 13 Trucizna zawarta w kulce jest dość silna, by powalić Grimmjowa błyskawicznie po kontakcie z nią.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 635, strony 8-10 Nakk Le Vaar może umieścić w piłce różne substancje, takie jak azot, tlen czy Reishi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 662, strona 3 * |Gifuto Bāto|Po niemiecku „''Trująca Kąpiel''”, po japońsku „''Trująca Sadzawka''”}}: Tworząc zaciemniony obszar dookoła siebie, Askin tworzy swego rodzaju pułapkę. Kontakt z tymże terenem powoduje u ofiary osłabienie układu odpornościowego względem wybranego przez Quincy czynnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 656, strony 8-9 Manipulacja i absorpcja Reishi: Jako Quincy, Askin absorbuje energię duchową z atmosfery i łączy z własnym Reiatsu do tworzenia broni duchowej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 49, strona 3 Zdolność ta jest dla niego o wiele wygodniejsza w środowisku o większej gęstości cząsteczek duchowych, takim jak Soul Society czy Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strona 11 * : Askin posiada pewne zdolności w szybkim poruszaniu się, co pozwoliło mu na uniknięcie śmiertelnego ataku Nimaiyi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 601, strona 14 Jest też dość szybki, by pojawić się za plecami Yūshirō Shihōin, eksperta Shunpo, i przebić jego klatkę piersiową trzema Heilig Pfeil 'zanim ten zdążył zareagować.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 658, strona 4 '''Ogromna moc duchowa: Energia duchowa Askina jest porównywalna lub nawet większa od Shinigami rangi kapitana.Maga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strona 5 Kombatant walki wręcz: Chociaż rzadko wydaje się do niej uciekać, Askin wykazał się pewnymi umiejętnościami walki wręcz. Kiedy Yoruichi pojawia się za jego plecami, drwiąc z jego gadatliwości, Quincy usiłuje zaatakować kopnięciem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 656, strona 10 Później, podczas jej pojedynku, Nakk Le Vaar, wspomagając się właściwościami The Deathdealing, potrzebuje zaledwie jednego ciosu pięścią w brzuch, aby była Kapitan 2. Oddziału padła przed nim na ziemię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 662, strony 14-15 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Askin jest w stanie przeżyć śmiertelne rany i twierdzi, że jego ponadprzeciętna wytrzymałość była głównym powodem jego członkostwa w Wandenreich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 601, strony 15-18 Specjalista farmakologii: Dzięki prostej obserwacji był w stanie określić wzrost i wagę Nimaiyi. Udało mu się nawet ustalić ilość krwi w jego organizmie. Posiada również zaawansowaną wiedzę w zakresie farmakologii, co jest mu niezbędne w umiejętności The Deathdealing.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 602, strona 10 Wysoka spostrzegawczość: Zdolny do szybkiego wyciągania wniosków z własnych obserwacji, Askin jako jedyny z Schutzstaffel uniknął śmiertelnego ciosu Sayafushi w pojedynku z Ōetsu Nimaiyą. Bóg Mieczy przyznaje, że bez pełnej wiedzy na temat tego specyficznego oręża, nie byłby w stanie wykonać takiego manewru.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 601, strony 14-15 Broń duchowa [[Plik:R656 Łuk Askina.png|thumb|right|190px|'Heilig Bogen' Askina]] |hairihhi bōgun|po japońsku i niemiecku „''Święty Łuk''”}}: Askin trzyma swoją broń w bransolecie u lewej dłoni. Pociągając za jej część, może wysunąć podłużny łuk. Trzy czwarte majdanu jest lekko zagięta na kształt zygzaku, a każde z ostrzy zakończone jest okrągłymi zdobieniami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 602, strona 7 * |hairihhi bufairu|po niemiecku „''Święta Strzała''”, po japońsku „''Święta Strzała Zniszczenia''”}}: Amunicją Nakk Le Vaara są standardowe, średniej długości strzały, zakończone czterema lotkami. Co ciekawe, Quincy wykazał się nie tylko umiejętnością wystrzelenia dwóch strzał na raz,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 656, strona 14 ale także wykonaniem strzału z palca wskazującego, bez użycia Heilig Bogen.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 662, strony 13-14 Quincy: Vollständig [[Plik:R663 Vollständig Askina.png|thumb|right|190px|'Quincy: Vollständig' Askina - Hasshein]] |kami no dokumi hasuhain|po japońsku „''Podczaszy Boży''”}}: Po aktywacji swojego Quincy: Vollständig, za plecami Askina pojawiają się skrzydła o wyglądzie punktów połączonych przecinającymi się liniami, przypominających heliksy DNA. Nad głową Quincy pojawia się Heiligenschein o kształcie Quincy Zeichen, dosyć podobnym do tego, jaki przyjął Wahrwelt. Oczy Nakk Le Vaara zostają schronione za swego rodzaju goglami, wzdłuż jego ramion pojawiają się niewielkie, obłe elementy, a na brzuchu pojedyncze, okrągłe punkty układają się w kształt odwróconej litery "T". Na nadgarstkach i kostkach Sternrittera pojawiają się obręcze; wszędzie po jednej, z wyjątkiem ręki, na której nosił bransoletki, gdzie pojawiają się trzy. Dookoła bioder Askina tworzy się odpowiadająca kształtem jego skrzydeł obręcz. * The Deathdealing (Wzmocniony): Hasshein automatycznie dostraja się do zmian we wchłoniętych substancjach. Modyfikacje w nich stają się pozbawione znaczenia. Tak długo, jak rdzeń trucizny pozostaje jednakowy, układ immunologiczny Askina zaadaptuje się doń i bezzwłocznie zneutralizuje szkodliwe substancje. Dzięki tej predyspozycji Quincy dotrzymuje kroku przeciwnikowi, którego Reiatsu podlega zmianom.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 664, strona 3 :* |gifuto baru derakkusu|po niemiecku „''Zatruta Piłka Deluxe''”, po japońsku „''Pierwszorzędna Zatruta Piłka''”}}: Askin jest zdolny do stworzenia gigantycznej Gift Ball dookoła swojego ciała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 663, strona 16 :* |gifuto beraihi|po niemiecku „''Zatrute Królestwo''”, po japońsku „''Domena Śmiercionośnych Trucizn''”}}: Nakk Le Vaar jest w stanie oblec ustawioną uprzednio Gift Ball Deluxe dwoma rzędami pasów światła, odpowiadającym wzorem temu, który znajduje się dookoła jego pasa. Według jego słów, powoduje to, iż opuszczenie terenu dotkniętego skażeniem truciznami staje się niemożliwe.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 664, strony 7-8 :* |gifuto ringu|po niemiecku „''Zatruta Obręcz''”, po japońsku „''Pierścień Śmiercionośnych Trucizn''”}}: Askin powiększa jedną z utrzymywanych na nadgarstkach obręczy, a następnie ciska nią w przeciwnika. Podczas lotu, pocisk dostosowuje swoją wielkość do obranego przez użytkownika celu, a następnie koncentruje całą toksyczną moc The Deathdealing w jednym, konkretnym punkcie, powodując jego natychmiastową śmierć. Ze słów Quincy można wywnioskować, iż z pomocą tej techniki jest w stanie eliminować kolejne partie ciała rywala, doprowadzając ostatecznie do jego zgonu. * Bō z Reishi: Przyparty do muru, zmuszony do bezpośredniej walki Askin jest w stanie wytworzyć długi kij z Reishi. Podobnie jak jego skrzydła i Heiligenschein, Bō ma postać okręgów połączonych prostymi liniami. Nakk Le Vaar używa go do walki z szermierzami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 665, strony 10 i 13 Cytaty Bitwy i wydarzenia Wydarzenia Walki Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Askin Nakk Le Vaar ru:Аскин Накк ле Вар de:Askin Nakk Le Vaar fr:Askin Nakk Le Vaar es:Askin Nakk Le Vaar id:Askin Nakk Le Vaar cs:Askin Naak le Vaar Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Wandenreich Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Sternritter Kategoria:Schutzstaffel Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Kombatanci walki wręcz Kategoria:Tylko manga